


The New Family

by mvernet



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Earthworms, Falling In Love, M/M, Mealybugs, Pining Barbary Macaque, Slash-lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: One week has turned to six and Jim's had enough.Written for Sentinel Bingo 2018.Slash CardPrompt: FLUFF





	The New Family

The New Family

“I’ve been patient, Sandburg. Oh, so patient. You said a week and it’s been what? A month?”

Jim was having a conversation with the closed bathroom door, but with his enhanced senses humming along beautifully, thanks to Blair, it sounded to him like his partner was standing right next to him.

“More like six weeks. I know, Jim. You want me to put your name in for Sainthood? I’ll get right on it.”

“Smartass. But come on, Sandburg. Enough is enough. I mean the loft is trashed, there are crumbs all over the kitchen floor, and I swear your room smells like a bait shop.”

“Oh, well that would be my vermiculture kit. I hoped that wouldn’t bother you,” said the bathroom door contritely.

“Vermiculture? What the hell is vermiculture? It smells like Simon’s tackle box in here.”

“Ummm. Well, you know… that would be because it means… worms. I’m cultivating earthworms.”

“You’re cultivating earthworms. In your room. In my loft. In my home. Are you out of your mind?”

Instead of answering the bathroom door opened. A plume of sweet herbal scented steam caressed Jim’s nostrils. He breathed it in and took in the amazing sight before him. Blair Sandburg fresh from a shower and totally naked rubbing the fur of his Barbary Macaque with one of Jim’s soft fluffy towels. Jim raked his eyes over the enticing form of his new partner resting only a moment on his impressive package.

“Sorry, Jim. I only had one towel in there and Larry was starting to shiver.”

Jim tried to regain his composure and his anger. He had to set boundaries with this crazy kid. Sandburg needed rules. A hurricane like Blair could enter your life and leave it in ruins. He had to be firm.

“I appreciate you keeping your ape clean, but using my extra plush pile towels on an animal? It’s more than I can take.”

Blair continued to tenderly dry Larry’s fur as the little Macaque clutched onto Blair’s neck and scowled at Jim. Blair cooed to his anxious pet. “Awww. Larry. It’s alright lil’ fella. Jim’s not really mad. If Jim was really mad, I’d be dead.”

Jim scoffed and placed his hands on his hips trying not to react to Blair’s continued nakedness. “Chief. I’m sorry. But you have to find Larry a new home. If not the lab, then maybe a petting zoo or a nice animal rehab place.”

Blair finished drying Larry’s face then wrapped the towel around himself. He sat dejectedly on the couch while Larry scrambled into his lap eager for more warmth and attention. Jim found himself envying the monkey. He hated putting that look on Sandburg’s expressive face.

“I can’t Jim. You know I can’t. When I returned him last time he stopped eating, just curled up in his cage and stopped thriving. When Jill at the lab called me, she said little Larry missed me so much he was pining away. He kept making a sign. Like he was pulling at imaginary hair. Jill thought it might have meant “Blair.” I did some research on Barbary Macaques. You see, Jim, in the wild all the males will mate with all the females and then take care of the offspring. They don’t care about whose baby it is. They are basically non-aggressive and form coalitions of males for protection. Think of that, Jim. All those male Macaques taking turns being a daddy to all the little ones. Their young must have felt so loved and wanted.”

Jim noticed how Blair’s eyes grew soft as he looked down on the creature in his lap. His voice was wistful and even Jim could tell the idea of having not one father who loved you, but a whole tribe of fathers was very appealing to the young anthropologist. It sounded pretty good to Jim too.

Jim smirked a bit. “Does he think you’re his mate?” Blair snorted and patted Larry’s head. Larry grabbed Blair’s hair and started to groom him. Blair chuckled at the feeling of serious little fingers working through his curls. “No, man. He knows I’m not a lady Macaque. Larry wants to protect me, cherish me. He thinks he’s my uncle or maybe my daddy. He’s a little mixed up, but he needs me. I can’t turn him away.”

Jim couldn’t help thinking that sounded very familiar. Blair had thrown himself into his wild world of cops and bad guys without a backwards glance. Jim loved his exuberance and compassion. He swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. If he wasn’t very careful, he could fall head over heels for this crazy ass kid.

“I’m sorry about the mess and inconvenience this has caused you. I’m sorry about the worms, but Larry needed natural foods like he would have eaten in the wild. He got a little carried away with the acorn and dried mealybug cookies I made for him and got the crumbs all over the kitchen. But the Vet said he wanted him to gain three pounds before his checkup next week.”

Larry made a squeaky noise as if asking for more cookies. Blair laughed and gave Larry a hug. “Larry, my ape, you’ve had more than enough of those for today.” Larry opened his mouth and made a little sign for more. Blair grinned. “Blair’s cookies were good, huh?” Larry bounced excitedly giving out little screeches of pleasure at Blair’s words. “Guess what, Larry? You and me are going to find a new place to live so Jim can have his home back.”

Blair stood and Larry climbed him like a bamboo tree and settled on top of his head, holding on to his curls with his feet and glaring at Jim. Jim suddenly felt his blood run cold as he realized that no Larry meant no Blair.

“Sandburg. I don’t want to be a hardnose about this.”

“No, Jim. I appreciate what you did for me, for us. Just give me another week while I find a place that will take pets. Maybe I can get my old warehouse apartment back real cheap now that it’s empty. I wonder if they condemned it yet?”

Jim realized Blair was serious and he felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him. “Sandburg. I don’t want you to leave. I won’t have you living in a freezing, rat infested hole-in -the-wall. What kind of partner would I be if I let you leave and walk into a dangerous situation like that? Again.”

“Jim, I have to tell you. I don’t want to leave. You’ve made me feel at home here for the first time in… forever. I don’t even mind your rules for myself, but I have to think of Larry now.”

“You said it yourself, Larry is still recovering. I’m not some sort of cold hearted bastard that would turn out a little monkey and his sick pet into the snow.”

Blair chuckled at the dig. “I never thought you were cold-hearted Jim. And I’m the bastard here. A poor homeless bastard." 

“Jesus, Sandburg, don’t say that around me. I want you to consider this your home from now on. Come here.” Jim took Blair in his arms and pulled him close well aware of Blair’s growing excitement under the towel that matched his own. It also put him nose to furry nose with Larry. “Guess you’re one of the family now, Larry.” Larry gibbered and patted Jim on the head.


End file.
